


Fast Food is Good in Moderation

by okita



Category: Gintama
Genre: Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okita/pseuds/okita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sougo, Kamui, and Takasugi go to McDonald's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Food is Good in Moderation

Sougo bursts into their apartment. Kamui and Takasugi turn to look at him expectantly. They know what day it was.

Sougo’s payday.

Sougo is he only one of them who had a steady, legal job. In fact, his job and his boyfriends’ illegal activities were how they met. Anyway, payday. Kamui and Takasugi know what that means.

“Boys, tonight, we’re eating McDonald’s!” Sougo says, smiling like he was the nicest fucking person in the world for bringing his boyfriends to get cheap fast food. “And since I’m feeling generous, you guys can get mighty kid’s meals.”

“Sooooougooooooo,” Kamui whines. “You do realize we can like, 3 burgers, 20 chicken nuggets, and 4 fries in a meal for like 9 dollars.”

“I’m not made of money, Kamui. I know for a fact that would only feed you so you’re getting a goddamn happy meal,” Sougo says, rolling his eyes. Meanwhile, Takasugi tries to stay aloof and cool, even though he was excited about his mighty kid’s meal. Kamui pouts. but agreed. At least this way he gets a toy.

 

***

The boys decide to walk to McDonald’s today. It’s close enough and the evening is nice, so they figure they may as well. They would’ve made it there sooner if Sougo and Kamui didn’t see it as their duty to chase every single bird they saw. Someone has to show those fuckers who’s in charge around here, they insist. Takasugi just rolls his eyes and keeps walking.

Aside from the McDonald’s worker calling “Sofa” instead of “Sougo”, they manage to acquire their mighty kid’s meals without incident. But once they get their meals, Kamui flips his shit.

“Holy shit, guys, they have pokemon toys!” Kamui says gleefully. “Look what you guys got!”

“Huh, neat,” Sougo says, opening his toy. It’s a paddleball with some ghost pokemon Sougo can’t for the life of him remember the name of. His attention is taken away from his toy, however, from the inhuman squawk Takasugi gives.

“Is this a fucking magical girl wand?” Takasugi says, holding his toy. Indeed, his toy certainly seems to be a magical girl wand.

“Bro, you’ve been chosen,” Sougo says, putting a hand on Takasugi’s shoulder.

“You’re finally a magical girl!” Kamui says, patting Takasugi’s back.

“Why are you saying that like it’s always been my dream to be a magical girl or something?” Takasugi asks. Kamui just gives a smile, full of acceptance and patience. Takasugi wants to punch him in the face.

“Dude, I wanna see your transformation,” Sougo says. “I bet you’ll look pretty.”  
“I always look pretty, asshole,” Takasugi scoffs. Kamui looks uncertain.

“Sougo and I are definitely prettyboys, but you have a more rugged charm,” he says. Sougo nods in agreement. Takasugi eats his goddamn chicken nuggets.

  
When they get home, Takasugi locks himself in their room. What he’s doing in there, Kamui and Sougo don’t know. But they guess he’s working on his transformation so he can work on saving the world.


End file.
